


A Flower For You, Milady...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flower Girl spends the night.RP Fic.





	A Flower For You, Milady...

Flower Girl walked up the path towards Lady Brinkatore's estate. She knocked softly at the door and waited. Lady Brinkatore had smiled and moved to let the girl in. Flower Girl smiled softly and proffered Lady Brinkatore some of her wares.

"Buy a flower Milady?"

"Perhaps if you come inside..."

Flower Girl smiled and came inside. Lady Brinkatore had smiled softly, shutting and locking the door. 

"May I see your... wares?"

Flower Girl smiled and held up her flower basket to show Lady B her flowers. 

"These are all very pretty..."

"Would Milady like to buy one?"

"Only if you consider a deal..."

"O...kay."

Flower Girl said not sure where this was heading. 

"I will buy the tray.... if you consent to stay the night."

Flower Girl blushed richly.

"I'm not that kind of girl Milady."

She said softly.

"I... I am just a flower seller.... I really am honest."

Lady Brinkatore had smiled softly, understanding a little of what the girl meant, her voice light but full of both regret and a little shame. 

"That is not what I mean... I saw how you look at me... you would like to stay... the flowers are a means for you to live... I would see you live well, that is all."

Flower Girl smiled.

"Oh....well.... I....I can accept that deal then."

"I am glad."

Lady Brinkatore smiled, moving to stroke her cheek softly. Flower Girl murred softly. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes My Lady."

Flower Girl said softly. Lady Brinkatore smiled and kissed her gently. Flower Girl kissed back. 

"Okay to go on?"

"Yes Milady."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and kissed her again gently even as she moved to slowly undress the girl. Flower Girl murred softly and let her.

"Okay?" 

Lady Brinkatore asked softly, moving to push the last of Flower Girl's clothes free.

"Yes Milady."

"Tell me if that changes?"

"I will Milady."

"Good girl."

Lady Brinkatore murmured softly, kissing her again even as she lead the girl to the bed. 

"Sit then lie back for me, my sweet." 

Flower Girl murred and did as she was told. Lady Brinkatore paused long enough to remove her clothing before kneeling over Flower Girl, moving to kiss her gently again even as she cupped and teased the girl's breasts. Flower Girl mewed into the kiss. 

"Like that do we, my little one?"

"Oh yes."

"Would you like... more?"

"Yes please Milady."

Lady Brinkatore murred and slowly trailed her hand lower. Flower Girl mewed. Lady Brinkatore smiled, soon teasing her clit. Flower Girl arched her back slightly and mewled softly. Lady Brinkatore soon pushed inward, setting a slow and steady pace. Flower Girl mewled even louder. 

"Mmm, you like that baby?"

Vivian asked, speeding up a little.

"Yes Milady!"

"Come for me, sweet girl."

Flower Girl mewed and came apart.


End file.
